Users often have access to a number of communication devices for which they can receive calls from callers. In existing systems, an individual phone number must be allocated for each of the communication devices. In order to place a call to a particular communication device, a caller must dial the phone number associated with the communication device. Additionally, at a particular time and day a user may not have immediate access to a particular communication device when a caller places a call to that communication device.